Te soñé
by fiona-weasley
Summary: Song-fic basado en la cancion del grupo erreway. Shaoran y Sakura se han separado pero el destino querrá que se encuentren...en un semaforo...por favor dejen reviewssss
1. Default Chapter

**Te soñé**

Por fín terminaba un día agotador y aburrido para el jovén Shaoran, que salió de su despacho sin preocuparse en organizar los papeles para la reunión del día siguiente.

Su vida era caótica desde que cortó con Sakura, ya todo le daba igual, pero jamás lo reconocería, era demasiado orgulloso para darse cuenta que su vida sin ella ya no era lo mismo, que desde que se separaron todo carecía de sentido y que solo le reconfortaba el vago recuerdo que tenía de ella, de su voz, de sus ojos...

-¿Señor Li...?-dijo timidamente una de sus secretarias-...perdone que le moleste...

Shaoran ni siquiera se giro, tan solo permanecio inmovil, con la mirada sombría

-¿Que quiere Nayura?

-El señor Yasusaka quiere saber cuando le entregará los informes...

-Dile que se los entegaré un día de estos, que está en mi lista de prioridades- argumentó con cierto cinismo mientras salía por la puerta y sacaba las llaves de su flamante mercedes negro.

Empezó a conducir sin preocuparse de nada más, tuvo que frenar en secó cuando el semaforo se puso en rojo y como si de un sueño se tratara apareció ella...

La_ ciudad caliente y el asfalto gris el semaforo que corta estás allí, una más o tan distinta un sueño, una visión, el colectivo me toca la pasión, y son tus ojos me provocan me chocan, te soñe cruzabas con el pelo suelto y el semaforo amarillo bailabas con el viento y te soñe._

Shaoran la miró embobado recordando con nostalgia y con cierto dolor todo lo que había perdido

_Y te soñe, y ya no se que me pasó después, solo miré te desnudé la piel, la secuestré y fuiste mia en el segundo que te soñé._

_Y te miré hicimos el amor con furia lentamente, tus ojos y los mios chocaron tan de frente, que se detuvo el tiempo, entre tu pelo suelto y te soñe_

Pero el semáforo se puso en verde y Shaoran no podía quedarse eternamente viendo como se alejaba Sakura haciéndose cada vez más pequeña en aquella enorme ciudad.

_En medio de la gran locura salió el sol, y tu sonrisa dulce se quedó en mi piel, el semáforo verde las bocinas la gente, la calle vacía desperté de repente con tu perfume flotando en el viento yo me fui yendo lento, casi detuve el tiempo solo tu pelo suelto, perdiéndose a lo lejos te soñé._

Pero no podía perderla ahora que estaba tan cerca, ahora que la había encontrado y que le daba igual tener que tragarse su orgullo, solo deseaba estar con ella y así no tener que soñarla cada noche.

El joven Li, salió del coche dejándolo en medio de la carretera y corrió hacia Sakura que al verlo bajo tristemente la cabeza.

-Sakura...yo...lo siento mucho- se atrevió a musitar.

-con eso no basta Shao, me hiciste mucho daño-dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima que empezaba a rodar por su mejilla.

-Pero yo te amo, lo eres todo para mi, te amo, no solo por lo que tu eres, si no por lo que yo soy cuando estoy contigo, te amo Sakura, por favor perdóname...

-Oh, Shaoran, no sigas...

-Por favor Sakura se que fui un idiota, que no merezco tu amor pero perdóname por favor, te juro que cambiaré y que jamás volveremos a pelearnos...

Sakura lo abrazó y Shaoran dejó de hablar.

-No hace falta que cambies-le susurró al oído-sabes que te quiero tal y como eres

Y como en el mejor de sus sueños Shaoran se envolvió con el aroma de Sakura, se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes y la besó como si fuese su último beso.

_Y te soñé, y ya no se que me pasó después, solo miré te desnudé la piel, la secuestré y fuiste mía en el segundo que te soñé._

_Y te miré hicimos el amor con furia lentamente, tus ojos y los míos chocaron tan de frente, que se detuvo el tiempo, entre tu pelo suelto y te soñé_

Notas de la autora-

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, se que es muy cortito pero tampoco podía extenderme mucho con una canción, que conste de que además de ser mi primer fic de sakura, es mi primer songfic, así que por favor no seais muy cruelesy dejadme algún review v que me hacen muxa ilu. Muchos besos.


	2. No es solo una cena

A petición de Dany he decidido hacer la explicación de que hizo Shaoran para que Sakura y el lo dejaran, y como no utilizaré otra canción de Erreway…ahora estoy buscando la canción que mejor le pegue…(un rato después)…bueno creo que ya la he encontrado…a ver que os parece…

**No es sólo una cena**

Sakura miraba nerviosa el reloj, Shaoran llevaba 15 minutos de retraso, pero tenía que venir, el sabía lo importante que era para ella esta noche.

Se acercó a la ventana para ver si veía llegar el coche de Shaoran, pero tan solo vio la oscuridad de la noche disimulada por una farola rodeada por polillas atraidas por su brillante luz.

-Vamos Shao-susurró para sí-tienes que llegar.

Ring, Ring, Sakura se sobresaltó al oir el telefono corrió para cogerlo dandose un golpe en la espinilla con la pata de una mesa.

-¿Quién?-preguntó con una voz ahogada por el dolor del golpe mientras se masajeaba la pierna con la mano que tenía libre.

-Saku, soy yo.

-Shaoran, ¿donde estas? Ya deberías haber llegado, mi padre y mi hermano están apunto de llegar.

-Por eso te llamaba, mira cariño…me ha surgido un problema en el trabajo, y no podré ir a la cena.

-¡Como que no podrás venir!-grito furiosa-llevo dos semanas planeando esta cena.

-Pero si sólo es una cena, podemos hacerla otro día.

-Que egoísta eres Shaoran, claro para ti es solo una cena, pero para mí es mucho más y tu deberías entenderlo.

-¿¿Que soy egoísta?? ¡No es culpa mía, no soy yo quien dijo "Me voy a quedar toda la noche haciendo informes para fastidiar la cena de Sakura"!-dijo en tono cínico.

-Mira no quiero oirte te odio.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y se puso a llorar.

-No es sólo una cena, es más que eso-dijo para sí.

Llamaron a la puerta y Sakura se apresuró en secarse las lágrimas que salían de sus verdes ojos enrojecidos.

Abrió la puerta con una fingida sonisa.

-Hola monstruo.

-Papa, Toya ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros!-dijo mientras les abrazaba con fuerza.-¿Qué tal el viaje? siento no haberos ido a buscar al aeropuerto.

-No importa hija, por cierto ¿Dónde está Shaoran?.

-Es que..bueno..a Shao le ha surgido un problema en el trabajo y no podrá venir…-explicó tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Bueno no te preocupes, ya cenaremos con el otro día

-Si ya sabía yo que ese chico no me daba buena espina…-musitó Toya entre dientes.

-¿Y que has preparado para comer?-preguntó Fujitaka intentando cambiar de tema- por que tenemos un hambre…

-Bueno…había preparado una comida típica china.

-Seguro que está delicioso…

-------------------- ------------------------ ------------------- ----------------------

Shaoran miró su reloj, eran las tres y media de la mañana y aún le quedaba bastante trabajo, cada vez le costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos y no hacía más que pensar en Sakura.

-Le compraré unas flores, no mejor una joya, seguro que así me perdonará, además solo es una cena, la próxima vez les pagaré yo el billete de avión desde Japón-dijo intentando quitarse el sentimiento de culpa que se apoderaba de él.

-Nayura traigame un café y mireme si hay alguna joyería abierta.

-Pero..señor Li…son las tres y media de la mañana, ahora todo está cerrado…señor…le importaría si me marcho ya a casa.

-Esta bien Nayura, marchese, pero antes traigame un café, bien cargado.

-Si señor.

Shaoran salió de su despacho sobre las cinco, cogió su coche y se dirigió a casa.

Abrió silenciosamente la puerta y subió con sigilo las escaleras hasta su habitación, se desvistió con la luz apagada para no despertar a Sakura.

En la cama acarició con los dedos la mejilla de su amada que se estremeció y se tapó con la sábana, Shaoran cerró los ojos y sin apenas darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Cuando Shaoran despertó no había nadie en su cama, se vistió con rapidez y bajó a la cocina, estaba vacia, tan sólo habia una nota que decía:

Shaoran he ido a acompañar a mi padre y a mi hermano al aeropuerto, si tienes hambre sobró comida de ayer, quizás por que yo lo calculé para cuatro personas.

Shaoran arrugo la nota y la tiró al suelo, no tenía hambre así que se marchó al trabajo sin desayunar, por el camino paró en una de las joyerías más caras de la ciudad

-Buenos días, en que puedo atenderle-le preguntó una dependienta.

-Querría una joya.

-¿Qué tipo de joya? tenemos una amplia variedad de gargantillas, pulseras, pendientes y anillos.

-Enseñeme las pulseras.

-Sigame señor,mire, esta pulsera bañada en oro de 24 quilates tiene 18 rubies engarzados ¿Qué le parece?.

-No tiene algo más..no se …juvenil…

-Si claro, mire, esta pulsera de plata es un modelo único con esmeraldas engarzadas y mire el cierre son dos diamantes de gran tamaño, en mi opinión es una pieza maravillosa.

-Perfecto, me lo puede envolver para regalo, y no estaría de más que en la tarjeta pusiera alguna frase bonita.

-Si señor, desea pagar en efectivo o con tarjeta.

-Con tarjeta-dijo mientras sacaba su visa oro .

--------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------- -------------------

-Adios papa, adios Toya, os echaré de menos.

-También nosotros, pero no te preocupes que dentro de poco volveremos.

-Os quiero.

Sakura volvió a casa bastante deprimida encendió la televisión y se tumbó en el sofa.

Al rato llegó Shaoran del trabajo.

-Saku ya he llegado.

Sakura lo ignoró, estaba demasiado enfadada como para recibirle con un abrazo y un beso de bienvenida.

-Mira lo que te he comprado, cuando lo ví en la tienda supe que era el ideal para ti, es un modelo único como tu, y sus piedras son del mismo color que tus ojos.

Sakura lo miró con recelo.

-¡Acaso piensas que con un simple regalo se arregla todo!

-Este simple regalo como tu lo llamas cuesta casi dos meses de tu sueldo.

-Te piensas que me puedes comprar con eso, yo no quiero tu dinero y ya no se si te quiero a ti.

-Te pones así por una estupida cena.

-No era solo una cena-dijo intentando aguantar las lágrimas de rabia-cuando tu me pediste que nos fuesemos a vivir a China, yo lo dejé todo por ti, deje a mi familia a mis amigos, mi trabajo, todo solo por estar a tu lado, tuve que comenzar de nuevo en un lugar del que no conocía ni la lengua, pero quería que fueses feliz y me dio igual.

¿Crees que me fue facil abandonar Tomoeda?¿Que me fue facil dejar atrás todos mis recuerdos? Pero lo hize, por ti.

Y para una vez que podía estar con ellos con esa parte de mi, que aún vive en Japón, me haces esto, ¿tanto te costaba? ¿A caso es pedir demasiado?

-Yo no te obligé, podias haberme dicho que no querías venir, además si es por la cena, yo puedo pagarles otro billete de avión.

-No es por la cena, eso ya no me importa.

-¡¿Entonces por que estás así?!

-Por que ahora sé todo lo que te importo, que ni siquiera eres capaz de olvidar por un día tu estupido trabajo y pensar en los demás, en mí.

-Pues si tanto te molesta haber venido a China, por que no te marchas, eso, por que no te marchas ahora mismo, si crees que soy un egoísta, vete, coge tu maleta y vuelve a Tomoeda con tu familia y tus recuerdos-dijo furioso señalando la puerta.

-Si eso es lo que quieres me iré.

Sakura subió a la habitanción y con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a sacar ropa del armario dejando todos aquellos vestidos zapatos y joyas que Shaoran le había regalado desde que estaban en China.

Cuando salió cogió un taxi y pidió con la voz cortado por el dolor que e llevase a algún hostal.

--------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------ --------------------

Shaoran miro desde la ventana como Sakura abandonaba la casa con su vieja maleta la misma con la que llegó hace ya año y medio.

_Te descubrí aquel día con esa pena extraña, que yo te perdí, te perdí_

_Que fue lo que no dije, que fue lo que no esperabas, pero yo te ame, yo te amé_

_Vuelvo a ese momento sin encontrar las palabras que no dije._

Pasaron los días monotonos sin poder escuchar la voz de Sakura, se arrepentía enormemente de lo que hizo, pero ya nada podía hacer, seguramente ella estaría en Tomoeda y poco a poco se iría olvidando de aquel chico que tan solo le trajo disgustos y no hizo absolutamente nada para que ella fuese feliz.

Pero no tenía el valor suficiente para pedirla perdón, tan solo se atrevía a llorar en el silencio de las noches frías intentando olvidar que la había perdido…para siempre.

_Como llora un hombre con esa pena extraña como te lloré, te lloré_

_Como llora un hombre que se pierde en tu mirada como yo te amé, yo te amé_

_Vuelvo a ese momento sin encontrar las palabras que nos duelen_

_Te amo en cada verso y en cada madrugada, te amo en los silencios y cuando_

_Todo calla ¿Qué hacer si tu me faltas?¿Que hacer si no te tengo? Que solas las mañanas si no está tu mirada_

_-------------------- ----------------------------- -------------------------- -----------_

Pero Sakura estaba mucho más cerca de lo que Shaoran imaginaba, en la modesta habitación de un hostal sentada al lado de la ventana llorando en silencio tan sola, lejos de todos los que quería que no podía evitar pensar de nuevo en Shaoran y darse cuenta que a pesar de todo su corazón le impedía odiarle.

_Que triste recordarte cuando me siento sola, como te perdí, te perdi, que facil fue quererte que difícil olvidarte y no te olvidé, no olvidé, vuelvo a ese momento sin saber lo que pasó lo que vivimos_

_Como se perdona cuando hay tantas heridas, lo que perdone, lo perdone, que falta me haces que hacer con lo que siento como te dejé, te dejé hoy quiero abrazarte y olvidarme del pasado que nos duele_

Aunque la dolía admitirlo, ella le amaba, añoraba su presencia y no dejaba de pensar en él.

_Te amo en cada verso y en cada madrugada, te amo en los silencios y cuando_

_Todo calla, también te amé muchacho, en cada despedida, te amé cuando mi infancia se mezclo con tu risa_

Pero ya nada importaba, no podía seguir viviendo en el pasado, lo mejor era volver a Tomoeda, a su hogar, solo tenía que ahorrar un poco de dinero para el billete, quizás fuese lo mejor, Shaoran tenía su vida en China y ella ya no pintaba nada ahí.

Sakura se metió en la cama y antes de quedarse totalmente dormida pudo susurrar con un fino hilo de voz: Te amo.

Y no muy lejos de ahí al mismo tiempo que Sakura se quedaba dormida otra voz pronunció aquellas dos palabras.

_Te amo en cada verso y en cada madrugada, te amo en los silencios y cuando_

_Todo calla ¿Qué hacer si tu me faltas?¿Que hacer si no te tengo? Que solas las mañanas si no está tu mirada_

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado, para este capítulo es la canción Que estás de segundo disco de erreway, no se que tal abrá quedado por que lo escribí todo improvisadamente, y la canción quizás no es la más adecuada pero a mi parece muy bonita y que pega con el argumento.

Os agradezco mucho los reviews

Besos


End file.
